It's just flowers - Dramione
by DiLaHastings
Summary: "Why do I need this one day to tell you that I love you?" It's Valentine's Day and Hermione is simply angry. She woke up late. Her freed-house-elves were rushing her out of the house. And to top that off, it seems as though her husband has forgotten about Valentine's day. But, how could he? The bloody office reeks of roses. DRAMIONE VALENTINE'S DAY ONE-SHOT! Fluff!


_**A new one-shot I made from the prompt;**_

"_**Why do I need this one day to tell you that I love you?"**_

_**It is Valentine's Day tomorrow, so I do hope you like it!**_

_**Please leave a review and do have a wonderful Valentine's Day!**_

It was one of those days where she was constantly picking on everything and anything. Her house-elves at home had forgotten to wake her up – it was her fault, and she knew it – but she was angry at the fact that they were demanding that she was to leave immediately.

That pissed her off.

She had arrived to work an hour late. The moment she hopped off the elevator, her secretary came rushing toward her with her eyebrows furrowed and her forehead graced with worry lines.

She had admittedly told her secretary that she was in no mood to be bothered, so if one were to insist on seeing her – without an appointment – to simply turn them away. With a nod, her secretary left, shutting the glass door behind her.

She sat down, the flying heart came swooping through, dropping those sweet nothings on her desk.

If it were any other day, she'd smile and blush. But today was not _any other day_.

It was a day where she wanted to hex the first thing that made a loud enough noise when it broke.

The office was decorated with flowers and chocolates. When a person first walked to their desk in the morning, a large love heart would swoop in, dropping little treats onto their desks.

The owner had hired an interior designer for every special occasion – whether it be Christmas or Easter, the office would be decorated brightly. At first, she had thought it was completely barbaric to even hire someone for such a heedless purpose. People didn't even appreciate the sentiment.

She expressed her _gratitude _to the owner who laughed it off and made sure there was always a love heart swooping through the air and dropping treats on _her_ desk – every _bloody_ day – just to prove his point.

Of course,_ he had won. _

She didn't admit it, but she loved that he always did those sort of things for her. Always ensuring that she had a coffee on her desk in the morning – made the way she liked It – making sure her secretary was always on time or else he'd have her fired.

_He was ever the dramatic._

He had even bought her a company, made her boss – just because she complained how the Ministry was corrupt and didn't take her seriously.

So, yes, her husband, Draco Malfoy, is the owner of this company – making her the boss.

"Hermione," Pansy stumbled through the door, shutting it in a heap, "Guess what!"

Hermione groaned, clutching her temple tightly.

"What?"

"My office was decorated with flowers when I walked in this morning!" Pansy stated, throwing her arms up in the air as she spoke, "Who knew Harry Potter was such a romantic?"

"Apparently not you," She stated, grabbing a few papers from her drawer. "Is there something you need or are you here to annoy me, Pansy?"

"Whoa, calm down you glum," Pansy sat on the chair in front of Hermione's desk, "What's got your wand in a knot at this time of day?"

"The fact that I have loads of paperwork that I'm falling behind on," Hermione bit out, "And you're not making things better. Leave."

"It's Valentine's day, Granger," Pansy groaned, getting up from her chair, "I hope for Draco's sake that he got you flowers today, or else you'll eat him alive."

Hermione growled under her breath.

"Leave."

0o0o0o

"Thank you for your time, Mister Odgen, my husband and I are truly grateful for your offer," Hermione smiled at the elder man in front of her.

"I love doing business with the Malfoy's, dear," He smiled, "With a brilliant wife like yourself, Mister Malfoy should keep you satisfied."

"Oh, he does." She laughed at the man.

"I must be off, then, I have flowers on hold for me that I must get to," He got up from his chair, "Missus Odgen loves her flowers and it's the one day in the year where it's accustomed to get it for her."

Stupid flowers. It's just stupid flowers.

"I won't keep you any longer then, Mister Odgen," She shook the man's hand, "Have a lovely day.

"Likewise, Missus Malfoy."

She sat back down at her desk when he exited. Her eyes shooting daggers at the door.

Every damn person was either receiving flowers, or getting them.

She heard the ladies that worked in the _Malfoy Magical Law_ department talk about the flowers they had received from their boyfriends.

Even Dean had received flowers.

She rolled her eyes, getting back to her work.

0o0o0o

"Blaise came and visited me at work today with a bunch of roses," Ginny exclaimed, as she was propped up on Hermione's desk, smiling at the ceiling as she recounted what Blaise had done for her. "It was so romantic."

"_Great_, Ginny," Ginny looked down at her best friend, noticing the annoyed glint she had in her eye.

"Why are you so moody? Malfoy forgot it was Valentine's day?"

Hermione glared at her work.

He couldn't have. It was impossible.

Draco was, by far, the most romantic person to exist. He couldn't have forgotten about the day when it mattered the most.

Apparently, her silence was enough to make Ginny hop off her desk.

"Godric! He really has!"

"Granger," A voice rang from the door. The pair of Gryffindor's looked up, seeing Draco dressed in his all-black suit with a file he was inspecting, in hands.

Looking up, he saw his wife and her best friend.

"Zabini," Draco nodded at Ginny.

"I'll be leaving, then." Ginny stated, looking back at Hermione and then walking toward the door. "Malfoy." She greeted, closing the door behind her.

Draco looked at his wife, smiled and began walking toward her.

She sighed, of course Draco didn't forget about Valentine's day. After all, that's why he was her-

"I heard you closed the deal with Mister Odgen," He smiled, "He had nothing but positive things to say about you."

She spoke too soon.

"I'm _glad_." She groaned, causing her husband to look back up at her with a puzzling stare.

"Are you oka-

"I'm _brilliant_." She huffed, continuing to write on her notes.

He placed the file on her desk, walked around it to stand in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She was still writing on her notes.

"Noth-

"Granger, what's wro-

"Why didn't you get me flowers?" She shouted, finally looking up at him. His eyes widened.

"Herm-

"Everyone was getting flowers," She huffed, "Why didn't I?"

"I thought you were the one who said that _killing flowers for the sake of a stupid tradition _was absurd." He crossed his arms.

"It is- I mean- people say It's a way of expressing one's love for an-

"Why do I need this one day to tell you that I love you?" He scowled, his voice rising. "Don't I do that on a daily basis?"

She looked up at him, his eyes were glossed with sadness.

In all honesty, she was being such a brat. She knew it, too. She had no means to go off at him just because she was moody.

"Dra-

"I have a meeting," He said, picking up his file from her desk, "I'll see you at home."

And, he left.

0o0o0o

She was prolonging going home today.

She didn't want to face her husband.

She felt so guilty after what she did.

_If you had seen the look on his face. _She groaned, kneading her hair in her hands.

Lifting her head, noticing the time.

Ten past seven.

It was time to go home. Even if her husband was mad at her.

She walked past the floating love hearts and the bowls of chocolates, to the floo – grabbing a chunk and throwing it.

"Granger-Malfoy Residence."

She stepped out of the floo and into her sitting room. It was deathly quiet.

Her freed-house-elves weren't bustling around. Her husband was nowhere in sight.

"Draco?" She called, walking around the sitting room into the dining room.

Still no sign of him.

"Draco? I'm sorry." She exclaimed, walking around her house.

The courtyard? Maybe he was feeding his newly-found filthy Muggle habit. Smoking.

She opened the doors that led to the courtyard.

"Drac-

His name fell short when she noticed her surroundings.

The courtyard was filled with floating balloons, a large table that was filled with different types of chocolates. Rose petals were spread across the grass, leading a path toward the fountain which was now charmed to have pink water.

The sky was a light hue of pinkish-orange and it fit perfectly with her surroundings. She began walking down the small aisle that was guided by rose petals and floating balloons.

As she walked through, a violin began to play – it was dangling in the corner playing a rather beautiful tune.

She looked upwards, noticing a figure sitting in a white chair, staring to the East – even when he heard the Violin play.

"You did this, Draco?" She smiled, bringing her hands up to her mouth in amazement.

"It sure wasn't your secretary," He stated, bitterly.

She walked toward him, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"I asked the house-elves to create this for you," He announced, still not looking at her. "I've been planning this for a week – the flowers, the chocolates I imported from overseas." He chuckled – humorlessly, "When all you wanted was bloody flowers sent to you at the office."

She sighed. She sat down in his lap, draping her arms around his neck, gently turning his head toward her.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," She sighed, looking at his chest – attempting to avoid his eyes. "I was so angry today, and I don't know why," She stated, "Maybe it was the house-elves, they were in a rush to get me out of the house this morni- oh."

It was as if she had been hit with a rock.

The house-elves wanted her out of the house so that they could prepare this for her.

"If I'd known you didn-

She silenced him with a kiss. Their lips moved against each other synchronically, their eyes shut, deepening the kiss as his tongue caressed her mouth. She smiled into the kiss.

_He had gone above and beyond._

Pulling away, she looked at him, his eyes fluttering open. She cupped his face, staring into his grey-haze.

"I am so sorry, Draco, I'm sorry for being ungrateful," Her smile turning into a frown, "I'm sorry for being a selfish b-

"I love you," He smiled, placing his hand on top of hers – which was resting on his cheek.

She smiled.

"Please," she sighed, bringing her forehead to his, "Forgive me."

"There was no need to ask," He smiled, "I forgave you the moment you entered the courtyard."

She smiled, pulling away.

"Perhaps we shouldn't let those chocolates go to waste."

He smirked.

"I knew you couldn't contain yourself."

"You know how much I love my chocolate." She stated with a smile.

He laughed, standing up, gently grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers together as they walked to the table which was filled with chocolates.

_He hadn't forgotten about Valentine's day, after all_.


End file.
